1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a revolving conveyor system with an improved, electromagnetic drive system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Revolving conveyor systems are known in various embodiments from the prior art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,876,107 B2 shows a revolving conveyor system in which a plurality of coils is disposed along the conveyor segment. The coils are disposed immediately adjacent one another, and the coils in a curved region of the conveyor segment are embodied so as to ensure an immediate side by side arrangement in the curved regions as well. When looked at in top view, the coils have a shape that tapers in the direction of the inside of the curve.
In revolving conveyor systems, the attempt is typically, made to select as small a curve radius as possible, to ensure a compact construction. By means of the coil arrangement proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,876,107 B2, although it is possible on the straight conveyor segment to use rotors at a constant speed, this is not possible in the curved region. The arrangement of coils disclosed there reduces the delivery speed in the curved region, so that during operation, unwanted interruptions and necessarily large spacings between individual rotors occur.